Pointless DMRW Fic
by Stryder B. Park
Summary: Well, Taku- Here's your cuddle fic. Draco has something to tell Ron....


Pointless DMRW Fic Stryder   
  
Draco was in the library. He was also asleep. This gave Ron ample opportunity to look at him. 'He's so cute asleep. It's when he's awake, he's the terror.'  
  
Draco was clutching a book to his chest. Ron moved closer to him. Reaching out a hand he brushed aside a stray lock of silver blond hair.  
  
Suddenly, Draco's face contorted in pain. A soft moan escaped him as he curled up on himself, hugging his stomach.  
  
Ron brow furrowed (sp?) in confusion. 'What's wrong with him?' He gently shook Draco, trying to wake him up. Draco twisted away.  
  
Sitting up, he looked around, looking lost. Like he didn't remember where he was. He gave Ron a sleepy scowl and stood up. He stepped over Ron and exited the library, book in hand.  
  
Ron sat back on his heels and shook his head. "Fine. Be like that. What do I care? I'm just trying to help."  
  
Outside, Draco had wandered to the garden. 'At least there's a maze. Good hiding place.' He entered the maze, which he already knew by heart, and found a bench. Here, he settled down to finish his book. 'What am I reading, anyways?' He glanced at the title.  
  
'No wonder I fell asleep.' He opened it and started to reread.  
  
"Hey, Mione? Have you seen Malfoy?" Ron asked her. They were in the kitchen, Hermione making a sandwich and Ron pinching her supplies. "I think he went out to the hedge maze. Give that back." She grabbed the bread out of Ron's hand. "Why don't you go find him?" Hermione asked when she turned around. Ron face took on the likeness of a tomato.  
  
"Alright." He left the kitchen. Outside, it was getting dark. Thunder rolled in the distance.  
  
Ron shrugged and started to make his way toward the maze.  
  
About an hour later, Ron found Draco. Asleep, again. He was curled up on the bench with a calm expression on his face.  
  
"Finally." Ron muttered. He knelt next to the other man. A smile crossed his face. He quickly bent his head over Draco and gave him a kiss.  
  
Draco scowled in his sleep. His hand came up to swipe at Ron. Hew easily moved out of the way. "Draco? Wake up, love. Have you been out here the entire time?" Draco shifted on the bench and sighed. Ron smiled again. 'Adorable.' He stood up, sliding an arm under Draco's knees and the other behind his shoulders. Cradling Draco to his chest Ron turned to exit the maze.  
  
It was easier exiting the maze than entering it. This crossed Ron's mind as he pushed open his bedroom door. Walking in sideways so not to disturb the man in his arms, Ron placed Draco on the bed. Running his hand through Draco's hair, he noticed that he was very warm. By this time, it had begun to rain in torrents outside. Lightning flashed. Ron pressed his hand to Draco's forehead. Very warm. He got up to find Hermoine.  
  
Hermione was in her room, reading one of her school books. "Mione? Could you come look at Draco? I think he's sick." Since Hermione was almost a medi-witch, it was obvious to ask her. If Hermione noticed Ron using Malfoy's first name, she made no comment.  
  
Following Ron to his room, she found Draco on the bed, curled up again, and gave Ron a dubious look.  
  
When Hermione came back out, she had a strange small smile on her face. "He OK?" Ron asked. "Yes. He's fine, but....um...why don't you talk to him?" She pushed Ron into the room. Draco was awake, but his eyelids were drooping. He was sitting up, propped against the headboard, knees drawn up. He looked up as Ron came in. Hermione shut the door behind him. Ron sat on the bed. "Mione said to talk to you." He stated.  
  
Draco looked away. He took a deep breath. "I've got to tell you something." Ron looked at him. Draco scowled. He hugged his knees. He didn't say anything for a while.  
  
Seeing how Ron wasn't going to say anything, Draco plunged on. "Remember last month when we...." He trailed off, faint pink spots formed on his cheeks.  
  
Ron smiled. "Yeah." Draco took another deep breath, trying to put it in the right words. "I'm mostly Veela, so....." He trailed off again. "So?" Ron prompted. Draco put his head on his knees. "I'm pregnant." Ron stared at him. His eye twitched. He fell off the bed. "What?" He asked, hoping he heard Draco wrong.  
  
"You heard me. I'm...pregnant." Ron gave a nervous laugh. It died when Draco glanced at him. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"....Because I thought you'd act like this." 'And wouldn't want me.' Draco hugged his knees harder, turning his face away. Ron could hear tears in his voice. He bounded up off the floor and on to the bed. He wrapped his arms around Draco, pulling him onto his lap, and held him.  
  
Draco sniffed and pulled a sleeve across his eyes. Ron rubbed comforting circles on his back. "You should have told me." Draco ducked his head under Ron's chin.  
  
Kissing the top of his head, Ron laid both of them across the bed. Tucked against him and with Ron's arm across his waist, Draco felt very good. He drifted to sleep to the sound of Ron's heart.  
  
AN: I wrote this to entertain Nataku. Credits to her. Thanks! Waves I also have no idea why they're all in the same house, nor do I know where they are. Jan ne! 


End file.
